


Blue lips

by Captain_Mercurian



Series: Blue [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Cheating, Hooker!Peter, Imagine whoever you want as Killians wife, M/M, married!killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you lost?”, a soft voice asked and Killian turned his head. “You look lost to me.”</p><p>“You're a hooker,” Killian stated calmly and the boy grinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue lips

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Blue lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645476) by [elcholl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcholl/pseuds/elcholl)



Killian loved her. He really did.

Or at least that was what he was trying to make himself believe from the moment she asked him out on a date.

 

He tried really hard to love her, to be the best possible boyfriend and then husband. He tried to be the right one for her, though he knew _she_ wasn't the right one for _him_.

Despite knowing, Killian could ignore his feelings for years. Until he met him.

Killian had visited his father who lived in one of the poorest parts of the city. A old and bitter drunkard who did nothing but tainting the air he breathed. Feeling relieved he had left the stinky apartment of his father and headed home. It was already dark and he cursed at the snow he was wading through.

 

“Are you lost?", a soft voice asked and Killian turned his head.

 

Pretty, green eyes were watching him, blue lips curling up into a faked smile. He didn't need to look at the sparse clothing to realise that this boy was a prostitute. Killian grew up with hookers, gangsters and other human scums. He recognized that kind of people with one look.

 

“You look lost to me,” the boy continued after a long minute of silent staring.

 

Slowly the boy began to approach him, while Killian did nothing but look at him. He was incredibly young. Fifteen, sixteen at the most. He felt pity for him.

 

“You're a hooker,” Killian stated calmly and the boy grinned.

 

There was no answer, but Killian didn't even need one. He had no idea what he was doing when he opened his mouth and asked, “How much?”

The boy laughed softly, closing the distance between them. Blue, almost frozen lips kissed Killians and he wanted nothing more than to warm this lithe, freezing body up.

 

Killian loved her. He really did.

Or at least that was what he was trying to make himself believe after fucking the boy into a dirty, squeaking matress of a cheap motel.

 

 


End file.
